The invention relates to a movie theater and more specifically to an advanced state of the art movie theater.
Presently, most movie theaters are conventional and remain much the same as they have been for the last forty or fifty years. Improvements have been made in the sound systems and also in the projection equipment used to show the movies. There have been occasional attempts to provide a greater feeling of reality to the viewer. Some of these systems have utilized wider screens and special movie making cameras and movie projectors. Other systems have addressed the sound system and attempted to place the viewer in the middle of the sounds that would be observed by the viewer if he were in the scenes of the movie. Another attempt has been to tap the viewers sense of smell by providing the viewer with a card which would be scratched at different times during the movie to produce smells that would be recognized. Some theaters have even been designed to project the movie on the ceiling of the theater and they place the viewer in seats that are oriented toward the ceiling. Other theaters have even installed mechanical structure for vibrating the seats to provide additional realism.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel movie theater that upgrades and creates a greater feeling of reality to the cinema patron.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel theater that represents a culmination of the technologies from a cinema and an aircraft simulator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel movie theater that utilizes a projector having a 300 degree fish-eye lens thereby giving a wraparound feeling.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel movie theater in which the patrons seats are mounted on a platform that can be tilted upwardly and downwardly in any of the 360 degree range about the vertical axis of the platfrom.